Tom's darkplace
by NikaDex
Summary: INFINITY WAR SPOILER - RPF - I wanted to write a story of a fatherly Robert that takes care of Tom, after filming THAT scene. I think it left Tom emotionally hurt, so it is Robert's job make sure he is okay.


_This is it...get yourself together and show what you can do!_

Tom was standing in his trailer, in front of the door, about to go on set for THAT scene. The Russo brothers didn't give him much information besides that Peter Parker doesn't want to die. Tom doesn't know why Peter might die or even IF he was about to die, because, yes, he still doesn't have a clue what was going on in this film.

Usually, when he has to act out a scene in which he has to be terrified or sad, he tries to think about...not so pleasant things. He knows it is probably not exactly healthy to go to a really dark place, but he really wants to give it his all. First of all in front of Robert Downey Jr.! He idolises this man, he really wants to show that he can do it.

Tom gives himself another few minutes and then takes the door handle in his hand, pushes it down and walks down the steps of his trailer.

While walking to the set, he keeps his eyes down, trying not to lose the state of mind he is in.

When he finally makes it to the hall, he can see Robert already waiting, talking to Joe Russo. He looks up when he sees Tom walking towards them.

"Hey Tom, you ready?" RDJ says when Tom is close enough.

Tom looks up quickly and smiles curtly at both men, while taking his coat off to reveal his "pyjamas", as he likes to call it.

"Right, Tom, Robert will have his back turned to you and then you call out for him. After that, you can just do what feels right, okay?"

"Yes, sounds good." Tom replies kindly, but shortly.

When he puts his coat away and walks back to Robert, he can see that he wasn't smiling anymore either, probably going into character as well. Both directors were already back behind their screens looking expectantly for them to start.

There is no one else on set, so Tom doesn't really know if he was alone in the scene with Robert. However, he is wise enough by now not to ask any more questions, as he wouldn't get an answer anyway.

"All in position please." He hears someone say.

Robert taps him on the shoulder and quietly says:

"You got this."

With that, he turns around, holding his side that looked like it is bleeding, bending slightly over. Instead of trying to pay attention to all the questions he has on his mind, he tries to get back into his dark place to get ready.

"Action"  
Tom looked up at Robert's back and starts saying:

"Mr. Stark."

He sees Robert turn and then he is right in the moment...right there, pretending Peter feels faint.

"I don't feel so good." He can hear himself say, while taking a few stumbling steps forward, funny enough, he feels like he is actually dizzy.

He is not exactly sure why he feels dizzy in real life, but tries to ignore it and just to keep going.

Then he can vaguely hear Robert's voice:

"You're alright."

 _I'm really not feeling so great._ Tom thinks, but his professionalism wins and he thinks of himself as Peter Parker, not wanting to die, begging Tony to help him. He doesn't know what's real or not anymore.

"I-I don't know what's happening." He stumbles a few more steps until he lands right in Robert's arms, his legs feeling like jelly.

"I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go, Mr. Stark, please." He clutches onto Robert's shoulder like a lifeline.

"Please, I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go." He can feel how Robert has problems holding onto him, or if he is just acting alongside him. Tom falls backwards on the ground, Robert hovering over him, looking at him with a painful expression.

Tom feels like he messed up, he feels the disappointment creeping up...he wanted it to be perfect, and what does he do? He is messing it all up!

He looks back up at Robert and says:

"I'm sorry."

His heart it pounding, he feels sick and dizzy and all he can think is:

 _I messed it up, I messed it up, I messed it up._

He shuts his eyes and all he can hear is his blood rushing through his head. For a second he feels like he is about to pass out. His breath comes out in short, painful wheezes. He doesn't know what is happening to him until he can hear his name being shouted at him and feels hands on his face.

"Tom! Tom, hey! Can you hear me?"

Tom opens his eyes slightly, still breathing in short gasps. At first everything is a little blurry, but he can see Robert's concerned face right in front of his.

"That's it, Tom. Keep those eyes open for me." Tom tries to do as Robert tells him, but then exhaustion comes over him and he can't help but let some tears fall.

"Hey, hey, hey, kid. C'mon, you have to calm down. Everything is fine, you're okay."

Robert then grips Tom by the shoulders and gently sits him up.

Tom feels like his head is about to explode. He feels dizzy and doesn't seem to have the strength to keep himself upright.

Just before he can fall backwards, Robert grabs his shoulders and pulls him in his arms. Tom rests his cheek on Robert's shoulder, trying to calm down, while listening to Robert's voice, keeping his eyes shut.

"You're fine, you're on the set with me. It's all good, you're going to be fine, try to relax."

Tom feels his heartbeat and breathing calming, while in Robert's arms. Before he even has the time to try to understand what just happened, he feels himself slipping into blissful darkness.

-

Waking up, Tom doesn't open his eyes right away. He can feel himself lying on a bed. He is just about to turn to his side to keep on sleeping, when it all comes back.

 _ROBERT! THE SCENE!_

Tom shoots up with a gasp, eyes wide.

"Heey, hey, it's okay! It's just me."

Robert is standing next to the bed, holding his hands up, as if to grab Tom's shoulders again if needed.

Tom looks around and sees that he is lying in his bed in his trailer. Turning to the side, so he is sitting on his bed, with his legs dangling down the side, he looks back up to Robert.

The older man sits next to Tom and says:

"You gave us quite the scare there. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, yes, I think so." He is feeling better, taking away the banging headache. - Then he fully remembers what happened.

"Robert, I'm so sorry I messed the scene up, I am so sorry, I know I should have been prepared better, but I..." He couldn't get any further as the other man interrupted him:

"What do you mean messed up? Kid...you absolutely nailed that scene!"

Tom looked at him disbelievingly.

"What?"

"You absolutely aced it. We don't even need to reshoot it. You did really good."

Tom looked down at his hands, not quite believing what he just heard.

"However," Robert started "there is something else we need to talk about."

Tom looked up, an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Tom, I think I am pretty sure what happened there."

He put a hand on Tom's shoulder and continued:

"You went so far deep down to prepare for the scene that it felt real. That you lost track on where the act ended." He squeezed Tom's shoulder.

"Believe me, I've been there. It will get easier, but you have to remember, you are a brilliant actor. You don't have to put yourself under so much stress that you feel like act and reality melt into one thing. It is not healthy. You can trust me on this, I have experienced it a lot myself."

Tom looked up at him, understanding slowly what had happened.

"Can you promise me you won't do that again? Or at least talk to someone, anyone..even me, before?"

"Y-yes, yes I won't let it go that far again." Tom was still shook up from what happened, but appreciated Robert's sincerity and openness.

"Good, now give me a hug, I'm getting too old for this."

Tom feels himself smile and turns to melt into Robert's embrace.

After a minute both let go and the older man stands.

"Right, you get some more rest, and when you feel up to it – and I mean only when you really feel up to it – go to see our dear directors, I'm sure they will have a few words to tell you, too." He winks at Tom and walks out the trailer.

Tom can feel the weariness again now that all the stress falls off his shoulders. He lays back in the bed and shuts his eyes. With a small smile, he is asleep as soon his head hits the pillows.


End file.
